Celos Marca Uchiha (One-shot)
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: "Itachi Uchiha, ¿Qué te ocurre? Deja respirar a Hinata, aún no le has pedido matrimonio para celarla tanto, pero puede que los celos… ¿te hagan reaccionar? ¿Son normales estos celos? No, son Celos Marca Uchiha (fic ganador de la votación)"


**Título**: Celos Marca Uchiha

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet (Kigen-chan)

**Género**: Romance/Comedia

**Pareja**: ItaHina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-sensei, la historia sí es mía, ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Notas de la Autora**: Uh, lo prometido es deuda, ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traje el fic ganador de la votación… ¡ItaHina!, la próxima semana tengo exámenes pero tengo planeado también premiar al segundo lugar de la votación, después de los exámenes publicaré un SasuHina que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza y una semana después de ese va el ¡GaaHina! Por ahora aquí les dejo a los fans de esta hermosa pareja (mi favorita aunque publique más SasuHina) este fic que espero les guste, ¡Gracias por leer por adelantado! Y ya saben, déjenme un Review, son gratis y me ayudan a dar lo mejor de mí escritura para ustedes (OwO)/

**Introducción**: "Itachi Uchiha, ¿Qué te ocurre? Deja respirar a Hinata, aún no le has pedido matrimonio para celarla tanto, pero puede que los celos… ¿te hagan reaccionar? ¿Son normales estos celos? No, son Celos Marca Uchiha"

_Capítulo Único _

Hoy era un día particularmente malo y no entendías el motivo del porqué.

**Primero**, un idiota intentó hablar con tu novia (de nuevo) a lo que de mera casualidad cayó al suelo segundos después de que ella se volteó a recoger su monedero.

**Segundo**, otro idiota trató de coquetearle con una sonrisa barata y una rosa que extrañamente se incendió en su mano y que por un beso que le robaste a tu novia, ella no se dio cuenta.

Y **tercero**, un grupo de idiotas le empezó a lanzar besos y mirar donde no deberían a tu "futura esposa" a lo que solo atinaste a pedirle que te trajera algo de la tienda de dangos antes de que todos esos ilusos terminaran con moretones negros por todos lados como **mínimo**, y cuando ella salió de la tienda le rodeaste la cintura en un agarre firme y posesivo a lo que ella te sonrió.

Sí, esos eran los conocidos **Celos Marca Uchiha.**

No, definitivamente no eras celoso, ¿o sí?

Bien el punto era que para ser un buen Uchiha **no** debías permitir que **nadie** tocara lo que era tuyo, y según ese hermoso mordisco su cuello delicado, ella te pertenecía y estabas en todo tu derecho de celarla cuanto se te pegara la regalada gana. Aunque a veces creías que podías pasarte… no, esas eran solo ilusiones tuyas, un** Uchiha jamás **era demasiado celoso.

¿Por qué? Simplemente era así.

La cita del principio no se vio arruinada por esos "**inconvenientes**" como solías llamar a todo el que se acercara a ella más de lo permitido, ese espacio que en tu mente solías definir como "ni pienses respirar el mismo aire que ella". Bien, ahora que entendiste que sería imposible que fueras un celoso obsesivo o un enfermo de amor continuaste caminando a su lado sin soltarla de la cintura, era un camino tranquilo directo al puesto de BBQ, no se te daba muy bien comer carne pero ella siempre conseguía algo que pudieras disfrutar, frunciste el ceño de nuevo al llegar al lugar admirando la presencia de varios individuos no deseables a la vista.

El tal Kiba Inuzuka ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

¿Neji? Era su primo y lo sabías pero eso parecía no importarle con las miradas que sentías que le dirigía a ella.

Uzumaki Naruto… no era un secreto que fuera novio de la pelirrosa pero tampoco era un secreto que era un pervertido de primera.

Y lo último y peor de todo… tu tonto hermanito menor… Sasuke. A este era muy difícil persuadirlo ya que prácticamente conocía todos tus trucos y parecía que no se rendiría hasta verte casado con la pequeña Hyuga de tu lado.

**¿Celoso Uchiha?**

—Hinata… ¿no prefieres ir a otro lugar? —le susurraste al oído llevando una mano a su bien formado trasero acariciándola logrando hacerla sonrojar de sobremanera

—Itachi…—suspiró algo molesta, no le gustaba que hiciera eso en público ya que sabía era el **primer** **síntoma** de sus celos y lo reconocías porque era cosa de todos los días—quiero comer carne—te dijo ella a lo que tu suspiraste vencido, fuiste obvio **de nuevo**

—Hina…—le susurraste con un tono más grave y ella pareció erizarse, ese era el **segundo** **síntoma** "susurrarte al oído con un cambio de tono" —vamos—pasó sus manos por sus hombros inclinándose hasta quedar a tu altura, te estremeciste al sentirlo besar tu marca

—Itachi…—protestaste y te fuiste a sentar a la mesa en la que estaban tus amigos, ese pequeño gesto era nada más y nada menos que el **tercer** **síntoma**

Uchiha, si sabías que ella lo sabía ¿por qué lo hacías? Tal vez era el hecho de que pensabas que te entendería y te apoyaría logrando salir de ese lugar, pero nunca era así. La viste sentarse junto al Uzumaki cosa que te hizo enojar de sobremanera ya que sabías que en un tiempo pasado ella estuvo enamorada del rubio. Y te preguntabas ¿Qué le vio? Si ahora que te amaba a ti te dabas cuenta de que lo único que tenías en común con él era la aldea, ambos querían protegerla. Pero por lo demás, te preguntabas cómo demonios le pudo gustar un sujeto así, es decir, mirándolo a simple vista se podía notar que no era muy inteligente, era escandaloso, indiscreto, sin sentido del gusto y casi nada atractivo. Comparado contigo sabías que no debías preocuparte o enfurecerte, pero era inevitable, tu novia era demasiado hermosa como para no celarla.

Tomaste asiento junto a ella por el otro lado sujetando su mano en un ligero apretón a lo que ella entendió que estabas incómodo pero no le dio importancia, suspiraste y la acercaste más a ti para alejarla del rubio hiperactivo que miraba donde no debía por el lindo escote del vestido de tirantes azul marino que llevaba Hinata, te encantaba que se lo pusiera, pero solo si era en privado ya que no te gustaba que otros hombres se dieran cuenta de que la "blanca paloma Hyuga" tenía un cuerpo esculpido con grandes curvas delanteras y traseras junto con una estrecha cintura, por eso el verla vestida así fue el primer factor para que la celaras más de lo normal ese día.

Pasaste tu brazo izquierdo por debajo de su brazo hasta colocarlo sobre su bien proporcionado pecho izquierdo, ella se sonrojó ya que Neji también miraba la escena pero tú le restaste importancia valiéndote un soberano pepino si el Hyuga se molestaba o no, solo querías dejarles en claro a esos tipos que esa mujer era **solo tuya.**

— ¡Hinata! ¡Itachi! —saludó el rubio, solo intentaste ignorarlo, pero tu novia no pensaba no pensaba lo mismo

—Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estás? —la peliazul parecía más feliz de lo habitual con la presencia del rubio, te molestaste de nuevo y supiste que estaba jugando con fuego, de alguna forma te estaba diciendo "Uchiha, ¡compórtate!, ¿Quién te crees para celarme?" Frunciste el ceño ante su "provocación" como decidiste interpretar su comportamiento, aunque le dabas un poco de razón, al fin y al cabo aun no tenías el valor suficiente de pedirle matrimonio

—Bien Hinata-chan, oye Itachi, ¿porque tienes más cara de estreñido de lo normal? —intestaste controlarte, pero sin querer utilizaste el Sharingan en un acto reflejo llevándote a Naruto en el Tsukuyomi, podía decirse que se lo había ganado, era totalmente difícil hacerte enojar pero parecía que Naruto lo lograba en tiempo record

_Dentro del Genjutsu_

—Donde demonios estoy ¡'ttebayo! —el rubio parecía confundido, un segundo atrás estaba junto al BBQ y ahora estaba atado a una cruz de madera en un lugar rojo, un momento ese no era…

—Hola Naruto—saludaste apareciendo de repente frente al rubio

— ¿¡Ahora que hice 'ttebayo!? —preguntó rubio a lo que no pudiste evitar sonreír de forma tétrica

—Al parecer tendremos que darte una lección Naruto—respondiste con una sonrisa malvada

— ¡No! —dijo el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos

_Fuera del Genjutsu_

— ¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó ella acercándose al rubio inconsciente pero la detuviste

—Déjalo Hinata, no debió dormir bien, deberíamos…—no pudiste terminar ya que ella te interrumpió

— ¡Cambiar de mesa! —dijo ella, suspiraste intentando controlarte, veías como todos en el restaurante la miraban a ella

—Pero Hina…—dijiste de nuevo, tomándola de la cadera con suavidad, pero ella simplemente se quitó de tu agarre levantándose a lo que solo te quedó seguirla, iban hacia la mesa de Neji que quedaba dos mesas más atrás pero simplemente sonreíste triunfal al ver que estaba llena

—No hay espacio Hina vámonos— la abrazaste por la cintura e intentaste convencerla pero parecía que hoy nada estaba de tu lado

— ¡Hina-chan! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el que traía a su enorme cachorro a su lado, separándolos sin darse cuenta y abrazando a la chica de cabellos medianoche que correspondió gustosa ante la mirada asesina del mayor Uchiha

—Bien Kiba-kun, gracias por preguntar—ella respondió tan dulcemente que el pelinegro estuvo tentado a destrozar a **ese** sujeto por hacerla sonreír, ese deber era solo tuyo

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a entrenar mañana conmigo y Shino? —la pelinegra iba a responder pero simplemente no la dejaste

—No lo creo, estará conmigo **todo** el día—no sabías porqué pero la simple imagen de ellos entrenando con **tu mujer** no te resultaba para nada agradable—practicaremos todo el día para hacer beb…—quisiste dejarle en claro que era tuya pero no contaste con un manotazo del Juken en tu espalda que te hizo cambiar tu expresión a una casi dolorosa, ese estúpido taijutsu terminaría por votarte los pulmones, la miraste de mal humor y ella respondió de igual manera

—De-de acuerdo, creo que otro día será Hina-chan, mejor… ¡me voy! —el castaño se fue junto con Akamaru ahuyentado por las palabras del mayor y la pelea de miradas

El ambiente se puso tenso para la pareja, la pequeña Hyuga al final sacaba a relucir parte de su carácter, pero te molestaba que fuera contigo. Al final ella suspiró y apartó la mirada incapaz de sostenértela por un segundo más.

— ¡Mira tu hermano está solo hagámosle compañía! —tu expresión de furia desapareció dejando ver una de asombro

—No—respondiste firme

— ¡Vamos Ita-kun! —dijo con una voz dulce y expresión infantil, estabas a punto de caer pero…

—No, eh dicho—sabías lo terca que podía llegar a ser, así que no dudaste que ganaría la batalla, era imposible no saberlo pero querías saber hasta dónde podía llegar

—Ita…—se puso de puntillas y te besó suavemente, desesperándote mientras le correspondías—por favor—te dijo contra tus labios colocando sus manos en tus hombros para hacerte inclinar y así poder morder suavemente la marca que ella misma ocasionó en tu cuello, suspiraste y no pudiste negarle nada

—Está bien, pero apenas comamos nos vamos—ella asintió con una sonrisa y no pudiste evitar sentirte como un perro a sus órdenes

Preferías mil veces estar en una habitación cerrada con ella practicando para la luna de miel de una boda aun no pedida, mas sin embargo ella parecía ignorar que no querías estar cerca de tu tonto ototo. Se acercaron a la mesa en la que Sasuke parecía pensativo hasta que se dio cuenta de su presencia por lo que sonrió de lado. Parecía ser que esa tarde prometía ser divertida pero al menos para ti no lo sería.

— ¡Sasu-chan! ¿Te hacemos compañía? —preguntó tu novia mientras tu mirabas a Sasuke con una expresión que prometía muerte si aceptaba

— ¡Por supuesto Hina! —dijo él mirándote con burla mientras que la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba en ese espacio para dos personas junto a él dejándote solo por lo que no pudiste evitar emitir un gruñido

**Celos Uchiha **

Cada vez más evidentes, mientras ella hablaba con tu hermano muy de cerca **ignorándote.**

**¡Itachi, contrólate!**

Se te vino a la mente una imagen muy tentadora para ti: imaginártelo atado de cabeza en un árbol de práctica de entrenamiento para niños de la academia, parecía que hoy cumplirías esa imagen y lo confirmaste cuando lo viste acercarte a ella sin duda en la mirada.

No soportaste más esa imagen e hiciste lo que primero se te vino a la mente para detenerlo.

— ¡Cásate conmigo Hinata! —soltaste de un pronto a otro y todos en el Ichiraku parecieron detenerse de comer al escucharte y centrar toda su atención en ti, suspiraste, habías arruinado la sorpresa de la noche

—Itachi…—ella se volteó mirándote con una sonrisa que se te hizo la más hermosa que hubieses visto en tu vida y saltó de la mesa para abrazarte y tomarte como víctima de un beso apasionado estilo Hyuga— ¡Una y mil veces sí! ¡Kami!, empezaba a creer que no querías así que planeé todo este teatrillo con Sasuke—confesó sonrojada mientras tú sonreías más tranquilo abrazándola

—Me alegra escuchar eso Hime, ya que no quiero que te vuelvas a quejar por mis celos—susurraste en su oído

Salieron de ahí con una sonrisa de película caminando de regreso al distrito Uchiha. Pareciera que la pequeña a tu lado te engañó con eso de sus ganas de comer carne.

—Hinata, quiero muchos hijos…—ella se sorprendió pero sonrió ante tu petición

— ¿Cuántos Itachi? —preguntó ella con sus hermosas lunas dirigidas hacia ti

—No lo sé, quizás 10—ella se puso pálida y luego reaccionó

— ¿Acaso te parezco una coneja? —te preguntó y solo atinaste a besarla rápidamente como respuesta ignorando esa pregunta mientras reías ligeramente

—Te amo Hinata—dijiste robándole un beso

—También te amo Itachi—te respondió felizmente

— ¿Te molestan mis celos Hinata? —fue una pregunta sin sentido pero que para ti significaba mucho

—No, son exagerados pero no me molestan, son Marca Uchiha ¿me equivoco? —te preguntó

—No, tienes razón, son **Celos Marca Uchiha**—sonreíste llegaban a casa con intención de otra cesión de práctica para la luna de miel

Fin

**Notas** **finales**: ¡Al fin! Me quedó un poco largo pero… estoy feliz con el resultado ya que me encantó escribirlo. Quiero agradecerles a los que comentaron, votaron y dejaron un Review o agregaron a favoritos mi anterior fic "Lindo Trasero".

Estoy planeando el GaaHina que publicaré, sin embargo no tengo muchas ideas, salvo la idea de una comedia romántica. La pregunta para los(as) lectores(as) es:

_¿Qué palabra en el título de un fic les atraería la atención tanto como para entrar de inmediato a leerlo aun sin leer el resumen?_

En fin esa es la pregunta para ver de dónde saco la idea, ya saben, si les gusta el SasuHina o ItaHina les invito a darse una vuelta por mi perfil de escritora. Déjenme su respuesta en un Review y su opinión si les gustó.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
